


a good morning beautiful day

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Het, Morning After, Rare Pair, Romance, Waking Up Together For The First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe wakes up first and discovers that what felt right last night might not feel so right in the cold light of day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt :   
> http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1854539.html  
> Your Challenge: Write us some Person A waking up next to Person B and wrestling with some seriously contented but conflicted feelings about it. This can be entirely internal monologue, or....maybe Person A wakes up. Are they in the same boat? Or in very different places?

Joe woke slowly, dreams that he couldn't remember but which made him smile gradually slipping away as he became aware of a number of things which were different to his normal routine. 

First, no clock radio squawking the morning news into his ear. 

Second, that the bed was slightly softer than he was used to, that the down comforter covering him was definitely a higher tog count than the thinner covering that was on his own bed. 

Thirdly, and most importantly, that there was a warm weight on his chest, that of Caitlin's head pillowed there. Her breathing was deep and even, her lips slightly parted as little breaths tickled his chest, even as errant strands of her hair tickled his nose. She was snuggled up close to him, one arm thrown across his chest, one leg draped through his, like she couldn't get close enough to him, even in her sleep. 

That thought made him smile. 

Or maybe it wasn't that thought. Maybe it was just her and the memory of what they'd done. The way she'd looked at him last night as she'd taken him by the hand and brought him to her bedroom. The way she looked now, so peaceful. 

So beautiful. 

So young. 

He frowned suddenly, what seemed so easy in the early hours not looking nearly so simple in the cold light of day. Sure, he and Caitlin were friends, closer than anyone knew, the legacy of long nights when Barry was lying in STAR Labs in a coma, the two of them some of the only people in the facility, her bringing him cups of coffee from Cisco's stash (way better than instant - the boy knew his stuff, Joe had to give him that) and staying to talk to him as they drank. Those late nights had become fewer and farther between over the years but the friendship had endured, lasted through lies and heartbreak, through other relationships, her powers, not to mention several possible end of the world scenarios. 

But it was a long way from friends to this and he wondered suddenly if they hadn't made a mistake. She wasn't that much older than his kids, who happened to be some of her closest friends. How would Barry and Iris react to the change in their status? Would they be encouraging, like when he'd dated Cecile? Or would the age difference, the friend thing, be an issue? Because Joe knew what it was like to be estranged from Iris, and he didn't particularly want to have to go through that again. 

He just didn't want to have to give up Caitlin either. 

"You're thinking way too loudly for so early in the morning."

The words were said in a teasing tone and when he looked down, Caitlin's head was tilted up to him, her lips curved in an exaggerated pout. Her hand moved up his chest slowly and deliberately, coming to rest over his heart. The movement sent little jolts of electricity, both memory and anticipation, zipping up and down his spine. 

And just like that, he smiled. 

"Did I wake you up?" His tone matched hers and while her pout intensified, her eyes danced with mischief, or maybe, just maybe, something else as she nodded. 

"I was having such a nice dream too..." She moved against him deliberately, leaving him in no doubt as to what that dream might have entailed. He grinned as his hand moved down her back, skimming over the swell of her hip to rest comfortably against the small of her back. 

"I'm sure I can make it up to you..."

Her smile was the last thing he saw before his lips closed over hers and if the way she responded to his touch was any indication, he more than kept his word.


End file.
